


Remembrance

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato could remember everything that happened last night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembrance

His heart hammered against his chest, as he remembered last night’s moments. He could remember the moans and screams, that were still echoing inside his mind. He could remember the taste of her juices, that he could still taste in his mouth.

Ayato could remember everything that happened last night.

He could remember when she began caressing his face - he could also remember when he began melting into them and began craving more than what she was originally offering. Ayato could remember when his hands began ripping away the fabric that coiled her body- he could also remember when she began doing the same to him.

He could remember her moans and groans of pleasure that escaped her lips, as he thrusted in and out of her several of times. He could remember the way she tugged his hair - softly but a good amount force - towards her nipple, which he sucked and moistened with his tongue. He could remember the taste of her sweet juices she gladly offered him, and her intoxic smell that he now wanted more than everything. 

Oh, Ayato could remember the way Hinami would convulse every time she would come. He could remember how she would beg for him to continue - for him to never let go of her, for him to give all his love to her. He could remember the tears streaming down her eyes as she spoke to him.

Ayato could remember many things that happened last night, and deep down inside, he was happy about it. And he was hoping Hinami was going to be as well. "Rise and shine, sleepy head." 

She slightly shifted her body, causing the blanket to rip downwards, exposing much of her skin to his liking. "A-ayato..." Her eyes drowsily opened and they immediately met with his own. 

He stared at her for a while, his blue bangs falling into his eyes. He never knew she could look this sexy after waking up. He hadn't noticed that Hinami switched positions till a while later, now laying down on her stomach, with strands of brown hair covering her face. He lifted his hand, and hesitantly brushed them away, a shy smile tugging at the corner of her lips. "You sleep too much." 

“Gomenasai.” Hinami murmured, lifting herself up, the blanket sliding off her upper part of her body. He watched as her face flushed a light shade of red, and his smirk grew, eyes trailing around her neck to her collarbone (which were filled with hickies) and finally down towards her breasts. 

She must’ve noticed him looking at her body, because her face turned into a deeper shade of red. Her hand reached out for the blanket, but he stopped her this time, grabbing onto her hand before she could reach a hold of the blanket. “Stay that way.” Hinami felt herself being pushed towards him, one of his hands gripping onto her wrists - not too hard, but not too soft either - while his other arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her towards his warmth, to which she melted into. 

Hinami enjoyed the feeling of Ayato’s hands around her body; caressing her back, massaging and pinching her ass. And Ayato loved the feeling of her melting into the warmth of his chest, rubbing her head against it, and the feeling of her back arching when he stroke - oh, and her loud moans that escaped her lips as he massaged and squeezed her butt.

Ayato's grip on her hand loosened and he allowed it to slip away, much to his displeasure. It was regained once he felt it on his face, stroking every part of his face, trailing up his forehead to his jawline and then to his cheek. 

Her stared at her, but she wasn’t staring back at him. Her head was still against his chest, her hot breath caressing his skin, making chills go up his spine. “A-Ayato…” She wanted to tell him something - her stuttering gave her away. 

“Continue.” Ayato said, and nervous feeling appeared in his stomach. 

There’s a sudden pause between the two, and it just made him feel even more uneasy. Hinami backed away from him, removing her hand away from him. She was now facing him, her soft brown eyes meeting with his cold blue ones. “I’m not sure if you feel the same as me.” Was how she began and he already didn’t like where this was going. 

“What you talking about?” Ayato questioned, his eyes narrowing.

There was another silence between them, and this time, it bough uneasiness.

“I’m not sure whether you just see me as a play toy,” she said, her words slowly sinking into his mind, “or whether you see me as a friend that has benefits.” She isn’t looking at him now, her eyes now looking down into the white sheets.

He doesn’t say anything, and waited for her to continue. 

(She’s thinking how she’s going to explain her feelings, and he’s thinking how he’s going to reply.)

“But I don’t think of you as either of those,” Hinami cut him off this time, finally finding the courage to look at him in the eye, this time with slight fear. Fear - fear as in she doesn’t what he’s going to say, what he’s going to reply. She wasn’t sure whether he felt the same way she did for him, and just thinking that he didn’t ripped her apart. “I don’t know how to put this, Ayato.”

His plan met her own, and he’s this first one to entwined them together and she slowly does the same as well. “Put it in the simplest way.” He had to use his other hand to lift her by the chin, when she looked down once again. 

“Ayato,” It almost sounded like a moan, and his fingers trailed away from her chin to her lips, brushing her lower lip with his thumb, “I really lo- love you, Ayato.” Her grip on his hand seemed to tightened, as she stuttered the words out nervously. 

The words sank into him steadily and painfully, but his facade stayed the same. He couldn't give off any emotion - not right now. "Listen, Hinami..."

“You don’t need to feel the same for me,” Hinami said, “I didn’t mean to put you in that position.” There was a sudden pause between them, and even though Hinami had a feeling he would turn her down, she still had a little hope inside. Hope which was now destroyed. "I-I just thought I should tell you...." Her voice cracked and she looked away so he wouldn't see her in tears. She bit her lip, holding out any sob that wanted to come out. 

Before Hinami can say anything else, Ayato had her pinned to the bed suddenly, her hands over her head. She wriggled under him for the first few seconds, but slowly calmed down, as she felt his nose trailing up her hair, inhaling the smell and then down to her collarbone, where he gave a certain spot a mighty bite and licked the red spot that appeared. "Already crying and I haven't even replied yet. So emotional, Hinami."

"I'm sorry," Hinami whispered breathlessly, water dripping down her eyes. 

"I didn't ask you to apologize." Ayato whispered, motioning away from her neck, and staring into puffy eyes. He doesn’t want to lie - he doesn’t want to lose her to the truth. “Listen to me.” But he doesn’t want to hurt her either. "I hurt those who love me." Ayato stated harshly, and to his surprise, Hinami doesn't react at all. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brings him down to her collarbone, to which he starts biting and licking, his eyes turning ghoul-black, because of his hunger. 

"I'll cause you pain." 

"I'll handle it the pain then." Hinami said, her fingertips massaging his head soothingly. "If I could do it once, I can do it again." Her grip around him tightened, as his mouth captured one of her hard nipples, smothering it slick heat and warmness. Her back arched upwards, and harsh moans began escaping her throat, as he bit into it softly. 

His hand groped onto her other breast, rolling the tip of her nipple between his fingers. Millions of things are running through his mind, and he just doesn’t know how to explain them to Hinami. He loved her- no, he fucking adored her, but he's not sure if he's the right person for her. 

Ayato gave her nipple one strong suck, and flicked the tip of against his tongue, slowly backing away, saliva connecting him and her nipple together. He shifted his head upwards, looking at her with hunger and love - love that he wanted to give her and love that she craved for everyday. “I won’t bring you happiness.” 

“You are my happiness.”

**Author's Note:**

> * For a special friend on tumblr by the name of -thatoneweirdkid- (follow her!)
> 
> Enjoy the story and sorry for any mistakes or occ-ness.  
> tumblr: fattanionsama


End file.
